aventura dimensional
by vianhey.violeta
Summary: es la historia de la union de digimon 1, 2 y 4 para estanueva aventura en la cual tienen ue salvar no solo el digimundo sino tanvien los diferentes mundos y dimensiones que existen lose pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad si ay alguna recomedasion para mejorar la historia agamelo sabes por los rewes partejas prinsipales takuyaxzoe, kojixoc, koichixoc, takeruxkari y kenxyolei.
1. ENCUENTRO

**Digimon aventura dimensional.**

_**Bueno esta es mi primera historia de digimon, además de seguir siendo una novata en la escritura pero bueno les pido sean comprensivos.**_

_**Bueno esta historia es de como los chicos de digimon 1, 2 y 4 se unen en una nueva aventura atreves de las diferentes dimensiones y mundos que existen, en compañía de sus digimons, aparte de tres oc's, esta historia se verá mucho drama, romance, tragedia, song-fic, y intento de humor.**_

_**ninguno de los personajes me pertenese le pertenesen solo los oc's.**_

**Oc: 1 **

**Nombre: son violeta hamato him uzumaki kanbara the yin-yang**

_**Edad: 12 años.**_

_**Apariencia: es una chica de a pesar de su corta edad tiene un cuerpo escultural, rostro de facciones finas cabello bicolor corto hasta los hombros lado derecho blanco, lado izquierdo negro, con un flequillo igual de bicolor, ojos un poco rasgado color negro como la noche, su ropa es bicolor igual que su cabello, una blusa ajustada, unos jens ajustados y un par de guantes para el invierno, color blanco derecho, negro izquierdo, tenis negros con cintas blancas, siempre usa una capa bicolor con capucha blanca con negro con el símbolo del yin-yang en su espalda.**_

_**Expediente: desde los 8 años tuvo que empezar a lidiar con la responsabilidad de llevar el poder del yang en ella, tuvo que viajar por los diferentes mundos para poder dominar ese poder, tuvo muchos problemas con su hermana gemela poseedora del poder del yin, quien decidió usar ese poder para el mal, con la edad de 16 años ambas gemelas se enfrentaron para poder restaurar el equilibrio que la gemela menor poseedora del yin había desestabilizado, dejando como vencedora a la gemela mayor poseedora del yang, después de eso la joven fue condenada a llevar el poder del yin y el yang y seguir manteniendo el equilibro de los mundos y dimensiones por toda la eternidad, además que regresaran el tiempo y la volvieran una chica de 12 años, para que pudiera controlar ambos poderes. **_

_**Poderes: todos los conocido.**_

_**Transformación: sorpresa.**_

_**Oc: 2**_

_**Nombre: maría yahaira the love.**_

_**Alias: maya.**_

_**Edad: 12 años.**_

_**Apariencia: a pesar de su corta edad pode un cuerpo escultural, rostro de facciones finas, cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura , ojos color miel, lleva puesto una blusa blanca con estampado de mariposas de colores, unos jens blancos tenis blancos con cintas de colores, casi siempre usa una capa color blanco con capucha que cubre su rostro y cuerpo, con un corazón rosa en la espalda.**_

_**Expediente: hermana mayor de violeta, es la cupido de los mundos, también es la diosa de la vida, ella tenia la edad de 19 años pero le hicieron lo mismo que a su hermana y ahora tiene 12 años, ella a la edad de 10 años fue forzada a salir de casa y empezar a hacer un viaje para ayudar a las parejas y a dar la vida a las personas que murieron injustamente asi como a dar la vida a un nuevo ser.**_

_**Poderes: todos los conocidos.**_

_**Transformaciones: sorpresa.**_

_**Oc: 3**_

_**Nombre: Luis the deaht.**_

_**Edad: 12 años.**_

_**Apariencia: a pesar de su corta edad pose un cuerpo fornido, a pesar de ser hombre tiene un rostro con facciones finas, tiene una cabellera corta color negro, ojos café oscuro, su ropa es una playera negra manga corta con estampado de flamas, uso jens oscuros, tenis negros con cintas rojas, usa una capa negra con capucha con una wadaña en su espalda.**_

_**Expediente: hermano menor de violeta, a los 8 años de edad fue elegido para ser la muerte de los mundos, el que decide quien merece morir tubo que emprender un viaje al igual que sus hermanas para controlar el poder que se le fue otorgado, después de la batalla entre sus hermanas tuvieron que adelantar el tiempo para que tuviera 12 años y pudiera dominar mejor su poder.**_

_**Poderes: todos los conocidos.**_

_**Transformaciones: sorpresa.**_

**Bien sin más que decir a empezar con la historia.**

**Cap. 1 encuentro.**

Había pasado ya un año desde que los guerreros habían ido al digimundo todos seguían siendo amigos y se veían de vez en cuando, los gemelos koji y koichi y takuya se habían vuelto los mejores amigos, el hermano de tommy estaba celoso de takuya por pasar tanto tiempo juntos, shinya estaba celoso de tommy porque pensaba que le estaba quitando a su hermano.

Los guerreros se iban a reunir en un parque para pasar tiempo juntos takuya llevo a su hermano menor para poder pasar tiempo juntos, al igual que tommy y su hermano mayor, ya estaban todos reunidos cuando de repente los celulares te todos sonaron indicando que habían recibido un mensaje, del digimundo.

_**Mensaje:**_

_Guerreros se les necesita una vez más en el digimundo aceptan la misión_

_Si o no_

Takuya: chicos esta es ophanimon, entonces que dicen aceptamos.

Todos espeto shinya y yuki: sí.

Shinya: takuya que es esto.- pregunto mientras apuntaba su teléfono.

Takuya: mmm… es un juego si quieres jugarlo tienes que responder si, si no quieres respondes no.- explico a su hermano.

Después de la explicación que dio takuya a su hermano este respondió si junto con el hermano de tommy.

Después de eso llego otro mensaje.

_**Mensaje**_

_Vayan a la estación de shibuya y tomen el ascensor al subterráneo_

_Ay los esperaremos._

Todos se dirigieron a la estación subterránea después de eso se encontraron con un trailmon esperándolos con salamon, lopmon, patamon, bokomon y neemon los cuales les explicaron cuál era la emergencia y que era en otro digimundo diferente al que conocían, después los celulares de todos se transformaron en digibais (no sé cómo se escribe.) el de shinya marrón con verde y el de yuki verde oscuro y verde claro.

Le entregaron a cada uno sus digi-spirits correspondientes y a shinya se le entregaron los digi-spirits del árbol y a yuki los del acero después de eso se encaminaron al digimundo

Al llegar lo único que pudieron ver era una estación donde al parecer un grupo de 12 personas los estaban esperando junto a 12 digimons.

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo (aunque lo dudo) como dije ante sigo siendo una novata en la escritura así que les pido comprensión el próximo capítulo los personajes hablaran mas y aparecerán los oc's que mencione arriba.**_

_**Bueno sin más los dejo no sin antes desearles a todos ustedes una feliz navidad.**_

_**Bye bye.**_


	2. RENCUENTRO, DEVIMON Y ICEDEVIMON

_**Hola aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero les guste.**_

_**Nos leemos abajo.**_

**Capítulo 2: rencuentro, devimon y icedevimon.**

Cuando los guerreros y los digimons acompañantes salieron salieron del trailmon fijaron sus miradas en los extraños y sus digimons.

¿?: Mmm… ustedes deben ser los otros niños elegidos-dijo un chico alto de cabellera café, mirando a los que salieron del "tren" según los extraños.

Takuya: quienes son ustedes? Y que es un niños elegido?- pregunto un poco confundido.

¿?: Ah perdonen mis modales mi nombre es tai kamiya y él es mi compañero agumon – se presentó el reconocido como tai y su compañero digimon.

¿?: Yo soy matt ishida y él es mí compañero gabumon- se presentó un joven igual que tai pero de cabello rubio junto a su compañero.

¿?: Yo soy joe kido y él es mi compañero gomamon- se presentó un chico más alto que los anteriores de cabello azulado con gafas y a su compañero.

¿?: Me llamo izzi izumi y él es mi compañero tentomon- dijo un chico de cabello rojizo mientras apuntaba a su compañero.

¿?: Yo me llamo mimi tachikawa y ella es mi compañera palmon. Se presentó una chica de cabello color café junto a su compañero.

¿?: Yo soy sora takenouchi y ella es mi compañera biyomon.- se presentó una chica de cabellos café claros.

¿?: Soy t.k takaishi soy el hermano menor de matt, y él es mi compañero patamon.- se presentó un joven de cabellos rubios junto a su compañero, los gemelos al escuchar que Hera el hermano menor de matt y que tenían apeidos diferentes supusieron que les había pasado lo mismo que a ellos.

¿?: Yo soy kari kamiya la hermana menor de tai, y ella es mi compañera gatomon.- se presentó una chica de cabellos café claros junto a su compañera.

¿?: Mi nombre es Davis motomiya y el es mi compañero veemon.- se presentó un chico de cabello café rojizo y su compañero, Davis miraba a takuya con una mirada fulminante y takuya se la devolvía la mirada, los demás lo notaron pero no dijeron nada después le preguntarían.

¿?: Yo soy cody hida y él es mi compañero armadillomon.- de presento un chico bajito de cabellos marrón y a su compañero.

¿?: Yo me llamo yolei inoue y ella es mi compañera hawkmon.- se presentó una chica de cabellos lilas y a su compañera.

¿?: Yo soy ken ichijoji y él es wormmon.-se presentó un chico de cabellos azulados junto a su compañero.

Takuya: un gusto conocerlos me llamo takuya kambara.- se presentó takuya.

Koji: yo soy koji minamoto.- se presentó koji desinteresado.

Koichi: yo soy koichi kimura su hermano gemelo.- se presentó koichi.

Matt: porque tienen apeidos diferentes.- pregunto a los gemelos sorprendido.

Koichi: nuestros padres se separaron cuando éramos bebes y cada uno se quedó con uno.

Matt: ya veo igual que t.k y yo.- respondió.

Zoe: yo soy zoe ayamoto.- dijo esta para continuar con las presentaciones.

Tommy: yo soy tommy himi.- se presentó.

JP: yo soy JP shibayama.- se presentó JP

Yuki: soy yuki himi el hermano mayor de tommy.- se presentó (como no me sabia su nombre le invente uno).

Shinya: yo soy shinya kambara hermano menor de takuya.- se presentó shinya.

Bokomon: yo soy bokomon.- se presentó.

Neemon: yo soy neemon.- se presentó.

Salamon: yo soy salamon la rencarnación de ophanimon.- se presentó.

Lopmon: yo soy lopmon la rencarnación de kerpymon.- se presentó.

Patamon: yo soy patamon la rencarnación de seraphimon y el hijo de bokomon.- se presentó.

Todos menos los del lado de takuya: hijo de bokomon! Como es eso posible?- preguntaron todos al unisón.

Patamon (s): bokomon fue quien cuido de mi huevo cuando morí y se iso cargo de mi cuando nací así que lo considero mi padre.- respondió.

Todo: aaahhh.- habiendo captado el mensaje.

Tai: eso significa que ustedes son los compañeros digimon de ellos.- pregunto con algo de duda.

Salamon: no solo somos sus acompañantes y apoyo.- Respondió.

Davis: entonces quienes son sus compañeros.- pregunto confundió.

Al oír esa pregunta takuya miro a las rencarnaciones de los ángeles, como preguntando si podía decirles y estos captando el mensaje asintieron con la cabeza.

Takuya: nosotros somos nuestro propio compañero.- respondió dejando a los elegidos más confundidos.

Ken: cómo?- pregunto confundido.

Koji: nosotros no necesitamos de un compañero digimon…- respondió y luego miro a takuya.

Takuya: porque nosotros podemos digievolucionar a digimons con ayuda de los digi-spirits…- miro a koichi para que continuara.

Koichi: que se nos fueron otorgados por nuestros sentimientos y los tres ángeles del digimundo.- miro a zoe para que siguiera.

Zoe: nosotros venimos del mismo mudo que el de ustedes pero cuando se nos llamó para ayudar en el digimundo pero es otro digimundo diferente a este.- miro a JP para que continuara.

JP: en ese digimundo existía un ser llamado lucemon un ángel que se suponía debía llevar la paz al mundo, pero la ambición del poder lo volvió un ángel caído.- miro a koji para que continúe.

Koji: ahí aparecieron 10 guerreros los cuales acabaron con lucemon, cuando acabaron con lucemon los 10 guerreros dividieron sus almas en dos espíritus, 10 de tipo humano y 10 de tipo bestia y se quedaron al cuidado de los 3 ángeles.-miro a tommy para que continuase.

Tommy: hace un año fuimos llamados al digimundo para ayudar en la derrota de kerpymon quien había sido hundido en la oscuridad por lucemon, tuvimos que buscar los digi-spirits de los guerreros para poder ayudarles, en el trascurso del viaje conocimos a los guerreros de la tierra, agua, acero, árbol y oscuridad, quienes habían sido corrompidos por kerpymon.- miro a takuya para que prosiguiera.

Takuya: vencimos a los guerreros corrompidos y los purificamos volviendo a ser lo que eran digi-spirits, el de la oscuridad se volvió nuestro aliado y compañero de viaje, después vencimos a kerpymon y purificamos sus datos para que pudiera renacer, así seguimos hasta que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a lucemon, lo derrotamos y volvimos al mundo humano hasta ahora que nos han informado que ha revivido.-Dijo takuya finalizando la historia.

Después de eso los chicos se quedaron en silencio para después decidir que devia encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche que se estaba acercando al no ave ningu televisor cerca para volver a sus hogares, izzi mado un mensaje a sus padres para avisarles que no llegarían a dormir, después de eso los chicos se llevaban mejor y enraban en confianza, para después de un rato escuchar una gran explosión, comenzaron a correr al lugar de donde se escuchaba la explosión, al llegar al lugar de la explosión se sorprendieron y horrorizaron al ver a devimon y icedevimon peleando contara dos digimon que los niños elegidos de la primera generación conocían muy bien uno era piedmon y el otro era myotismon, la pele había llegado a su fin cuando devimon y icedevimon perforaron el vientre de cada uno para luego hacer aparecer el digi-code de cada uno, eso iso extrañar a los elegidos, pero los guerreros sabían que ice devimon se los comería.

Como lo supusieron los guerreros ice devimon y devimon se comieron los datos de ambos digimons. Hasta que devimon se percató de la presencia de los chicos.

Devimon: mira nada más son los niñatos que me mataron.- dijo con una voz perversa y fría.

Icedevimon: tan bien los guerreros que me mataron.- dijo con una voz fría y apagada, hasta que se fijó bien en dos de ellos.

Icedevimon: devimon que no son ellos los dos mocosos de los que nos habló ella.- pregunto en un susurro a devimon mientras apuntaba a takuya y shinya.

Devimon: si entonces no podremos comernos a ninguno ella dijo que si ellos dos estaban acompañados de más personas a ninguno le hiciéramos daño solo que les pusiéramos una prueba.-dijo en susurro para que no lo escucharan.

Icedevimon: me encantaría poder degustar sus datos pero se me será imposible… pero tal vez si podamos divertirnos con ellos.- menciono mirado a los digimons luego a devimon el cual asintió.

Ambos digimons tomaron a los digimons de los elegidos y luego los aventaron Asia los árboles.

Los elegidos sin más remedio decidieron luchar, miraron a sus digimons y asintieron.

**AGUMON ULTRA DIGIVOLS… AAAAA… METALGREYMON.**

**GABUMON DIGIVOLS… AAAAA… GARURUMON.**

**BIYOMON ULTRA DIGIBOLS… AAAA… GARUDAMON.**

**PALMON ULTRA DIGIBOLS… AAAA… LILAMON.**

**GOMAMON ULTRA DIGIBOLS… AAAA…ZUDOMON.**

**TENTOMON ULTRA DIGIBOL… AAAAA… MEGAKABUTERIMPN.**

**GATOMON ULTRA DIGIVOLS… AAAAA… ANGEWOMON.**

**PATAMAN DIGIVOLS… AAAA… ANGEMON.**

**VEEMON DIGIVOLS…AAAAA… XV-MON.**

**WORMMON DIGIVOLS…AAAA… STINGIMON.**

**HAWKMON DIGIVOLS… AAAA… AQUILAMON.**

**ARRMADILLOMON DIGIVOLS… AAAA… ANQUILOMON.**

Los digimons comenzaron a pelear contra devimon mientras que los guerreros iban a digievolucionar.

Icedevimon: esperen antes de que digievolucionar… dime takuya ¿verdad? Conoces a una chica con el nombre de violeta.-pregunto este asiendo que takuya quedara en shock al igual que su hermano shinya.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar cerca de ahí tres figuras encapuchadas caminaban al lugar de la batalla, hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo y comento a escupir sangre.

¿?: Que te sucede violeta.- pregunto la encapuchada de blanco, con un corazón en la espalda.

Violeta: tenemos que apurarnos, están apaleando a devimon.- fue lo único que dijo antes de acelerar su paso.

¿?: no deberías esforzarte entonces.- respondió el encapuchado de negro con una wadaña en su espalda.

Violeta solo lo ignoro y siguió su andar, los otros dos solo suspiraron con resignación su hermana era una terca de primera.

**EN LA BATALLA.**

Devimon resistía los ataques todo lo que podía para que violeta no tuviera tantos daños.

Icedevimon logro que takuya saliera de su estado de shock para que le respondiera.

Icedevimon: y bien la conoces o no.-pregunto desesperado ya que devimon no resistiría mucho más.

Takuya: si la conozco es mi hermana adoptiva, y la guardiana de shinya.- respondió serio, sacándole una sonrisa a icedevimon y dejando desconectados a los elegidos y a sus compañeros.

En eso u grito los saco de su desconcierto.

Violeta: ICEDEVIMON AYUDA A TU HERMANO…- grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer desmallada al mismo tiempo que devimon des-digievolusionaba, dejando en su lugar a un pequeño diablito morado con un pañuelo blanco atado a su cuello y una carita feliz dibujada en su vientre.

Inconsciente.

Devimon arrojo una ventisca asía los digimons dejando congelada la mitad de sus cuerpos, para después acercarse al inconsciente de su hermano y des-digievolucionar, dejando en su lugar a un diablito igual que el otro solo que de color blanco con un pañuelo negro en su cuello y una carita angelical dibujada en su vientre. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo ocurrido

Tomo entre sus brazos a su hermano e iba en dirección asía takuya y su grupo, al igual que los dos encapuchados, mientras el de la capa negra cargaban a una inconsciente violeta,

Al llegar junto a ellos miraron al pobre diablillo inconsciente, la encapuchada se arrodillo a su lado para después hablar.

¿?: Sí que son unos barbaros, impmon pobre impmon, Luis déjala junto a impmon.- dijo está a lo que este asintió.

Takuya: Luis?- dijo takuya con duda.

Luis: hola takuya cuanto tiempo sin vernos hermano.-dijo con una sonrisa que no se veía por la capucha que traía.

_**Eso es todo por ahora espero les guste aunque lo sigo dudando pero bueno,**_

_**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**_

_**Por cierto quiero aclarar un punto devimon y icedevimon les cree su propia cadena evolutiva por si se preguntan por eso.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**ATTE: SON VIOLETA HAMATO HIM UAZUMAKI KAMBARA THE YIN-YANG.**_


	3. EXPLICASIONES, DUDAS Y PERMISO CONSEDIDO

_**Hola como están, bien espero, bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta rara historia que la verdad no le hayo sentido alguno, pero que importa solo trato de que mi mente se despeje de tantas locas ideas.**_

_**Bueno antes que nada yo no acostumbro actualizas muy a menudo, así que no se sorprendan si tardo tiempo en actualizar, o piensen que me eh retirado. **_

_**Bueno sin más comencemos con el cap.**_

_**Nos leemos abajo.**_

**Cap 3.- explicaciones, duda y permiso consedio.**

Luis: hola takuya a pasado mucho tiempo hermano.- dijo.

¿?: Saludos después, primero tenemos que curar a estos dos.- dijo la chica mientras ponía sus manos en impmon, mientras de ellas salía un resplandor dorado que cubrió el cuerpo de impmon, después de unos segundos desaparecieron todas sus heridas, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Luis: supongo que con eso bastara.- dijo mientras miraba a su hermana desmallada.

Violeta: uhg.- comenzó a despertar.

¿?: parece que estas bien, no, violeta.-dijo chica mirando a su hermana.

Violeta: maya que paso.- pregunto esta mirando a todos lados.

Maya: bueno digamos que devimon fue apaleado por no defenderse, gracias a eso tu saliste herida.- respondió esta con total naturalidad.

Takuya: mmm… yo tengo una duda, si ustedes son mis hermanos porque son tan pequeños?- pregunto mirándolos con un poco de duda.

Violeta: a que te refieres takuya.- pregunto confundida.

Takuya: simple mi querida hermana, tengo entendido que hace 6 años, que no los veo y si las cuentas no me fallan, maya debería tener 19 años, violeta 16 años y Luis 11 años.- respondió de manera muy sabia mientras shinya asentía.

Violeta: ah eso fuimos condenados.-dijo con mucha naturalidad.

Tai: momento, primero quienes son ustedes y que quieren?- pregunto confundido.

Maya: perdonen nuestros modales mi nombre es María yahaira the love, pero todos me dicen maya.- se presentó mientras se quitaba la capa dejando que la vean.

Luis: mi nombre es Luis the deaht.-se presentó mientras se quitaba la capa.

Violeta: mmm… mi nombre es son violeta hamato him uzumaki kambara the yin-yang.- se presentó mientras se quitaba la capa dejando verla.

Takuya y shinya: que te paso violeta?- preguntaro al mismo tiempo mirándola.

Violeta: bueno digamos que deje de ser el yang de los mundos, para convertirme en la yin-yang de los mundos.- respondió con una voz de ultratumba, haciendo que todos se espantaran.

Maya: p… por cierto no hace falta que ustedes se presenten, nosotros ya los conocemos.-dijo está tratando de calmar a su hermana.

Luis: y respecto a que queremos, bueno queremos pedir su ayuda.- continúo respondiendo a la segunda pregunta.

Takuya: nuestra ayuda?, para qué? Y insisto que te paso violeta?- pregunto takuya asiendo que Luis y maya se tensaran por la última pregunta.

Violeta: supongo que no dejaras de insistir, hasta que te lo diga cierto.- dijo violeta resignada.

Takuya: cierto.-respondió.

Violeta: bien porque no nos sentamos esto va para largo, como desearía un trago en estos momentos.- dijo violeta mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol y los demás la imitaban.

Violeta: pero antes maya descongélalos.- dijo mientras apuntaba a los digimons congelados.

Maya: claro, danza de viento cortante.- dijo para después sacar un enorme abanico blanco, de quien sabe dónde, y lanzaba una gran ráfaga de viento que corto el hielo asiendo que los digimon se liberaran pero que también des- digievolusionaron.

Maya: listo.- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana.

Violeta: bien bueno hace un año, el mismo día de la batalla contra malomyotismon, hubo una batalla en mi mundo, en contra de valentina, mi hermana gemela…- fue interrumpida por takuya.

Takuya: espera valentina pero que ella no es, la poseedora del yin, porque peleaste contra ella si son hermanas?- pregunto con duda.

Violeta: no fue mi elección pelear con ella, ella fue la causante de esa batalla, ella fue quien eligió su camino, la que decido usar el poder del yin para el mal…- interrumpida otra vez.

Cody: pero eso es imposible, el poder del yin es bueno, tuvo que a ver sido corrompida para que llegara a ser eso.- dijo molesto por decir eso del yin.

Violeta: te equivocas, el yin es luz, si pero depende del portador, si usa ese poder para el bien o para el mal, mi hermana no fue corrompida, ella sola tomo esa decisión, después de 3 años usando ese poder, ella llego a la conclusión de que no quería usarlo para el bien así que lo utiliza para el mal, desequilibrando a los mundos, en ese entonces tuve que aserme cargo de estabilizar los mundos yo sola.

Violeta: además aquí la señorita cupido, no es miel precisamente, es todo lo contrario.

Maya: ella tiene razón no por ser cupido voy a ser, la persona más amorosa y sensible del mundo, claro que no de vez en cuando se pude cometer uno que otro crimen.

Violeta: como sea, la batalla tomo la vida de muchos, entre ellos mis padres, quienes fueron asesinados sádicamente por valentina, frente a mis ojos sin que yo o alguno de ellos dos pudiéramos a ser algo al respecto, después de eso, quise matarla pero me fue imposible, por el solo hecho de ser mi hermana…- interrumpida de nuevo.

Davis: porque por el hecho de ser hermanas?- pregunto interesado en el tema.

Violeta: veras cuando uno tiene hermanos siempre ay un lazo que los une , estos lasos son diferentes para cada tipo de hermanos, por ejemplo, tu tienes una hermana mayor y tu eres el menor, entre ustedes ay un lazo, pero ese lazo puede ser debilitado pero no roto, en el caso de t.k y matt, ese lazo puede debilitarse al grado de ser roto, ya que ambos son hombres pero tampoco se rompe, en el caso de los gemelos, como koji y koichi, o valentina y yo, ese lazo es irrompible y no se debilita, aunque los mismos gemelos quieran romperlo, es igual con los trillizos, no puede ser debilitado o roto.

Violeta: esa es la razón por la cual no la pude matar, así que tuve que encerrarla en mundo prisión, pero antes de encerrarla, le quitaron sus poderes y me condenaron a mí a cargar con la responsabilidad de mantener el equilibrio en todos los mundos existentes, esa es la razón por mi cambio de apariencia como lo pudieron haber notado shinya y takuya. Pero en estos días ella logro comunicarse con los siete grandes señores demonios del digimundo, ahora ellos están causando estragos en los diferentes mundo y dimensiones existentes, y es por eso que necesito su ayuda para derrotarlos, yo podría con todos sola si no estuviera tan débil, además valentina logro quedarse con una parte del poder del yin, con el cual hizo que estos digimons se volvieran más poderoso de lo que normal mente son.

Violeta: me ayudaran ¿verdad?, Además ellos pertenecen a este digimundo, mas aparte casi matan a impmon.-termino de decir eso todos quedaron en silencio.

Tai: bien te ayudaremos, que ay que a ser.-respondió con seriedad.

Luis: lo primero todos están dispuestos a ayudar?- pregunto.

Todos: claro.

Violeta: bien pero antes que nada, todos tendrán que viajar a nuestro mundo, pero antes debo pedirle permiso a sus padres.- dijo pensativa.

Violeta: impmon y iceimpmon ustedes irán a casa a preparar todo.- dijo para después a ser aparecer una wuadaña negra y afilada, con la cual y iso un corte al aire, para que de repente se abriera un portal en el cual entraron ambos digimons.

Maya: supongo que debemos dormir, mañana iremos a su mundo con sus padres.- dijo bostezando.

Zoe: mmm… violeta tengo una duda takuya mencionó que eras la guardiana de shinya, que es eso? Y que significa the yin-yang, the love, y the deaht?- pregunto con signos de interrogación.

Violeta: mmm… the yin-yang poseedora de los poderes del yin y el yang, the love, cupido del amor y dadora de vida, the deaht, guardián de las almas, la muerte. En cuanto a lo de guardiana de shinya, nosotros tres tenemos como deber, proteger a cierto número de personas, dignas de ser protegidas por nosotros, yo soy la guardiana de shinya, así como también soy la guardiana de t.k, kari, koji y koichi, maya es guardiana de tai, sora, matt, takuya, yuki, JP, izzi y tuya, Luis es guardián de tommy, cody, joe, yolei, ken y mimi.- respondió con simpleza, dejando a todos bociabierto.

Luis bueno mañana hablamos vamos a dormir tengo sueño.- dijo y se fue a dormir.

Todos imitaron su acción y durmieron bajo los árboles, en cuanto a violeta subió un árbol y se quedó dormida en una rama de el.

A la mañana siguiente, todos ya habían despertado, a excepción de violeta que seguía dormida en la rama.

Takuya: sige siendo igual de perezosa para levantarse.-dijo con una gota estilo anime en su nuca.

Maya: de que te sorprendes su pecado capital es la pereza.-digo esta sin interés.

Luis ya me arte la voy a tirar.-dijo ya aburrido de verla dormir.

Kari: no creen que podría lastimarse.- dijo con preocupación.

Maya: no que va, estará bien.-dijo sin interés mientras miraba como Luis trataba de tirarla sacudiendo el árbol hasta que violeta cayó de espaldas.

Todos: uuuuu eso debe doler.-dijeron haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Violeta: quien fue el que me tiro.- pregunto con un aura negra rodeándola.

Luis: yo algún problema.- dijo desafiante.

Violeta: acabas de romper una de mis alas.- dijo mientras extendía sus alas para que lo comprobara del lado derecho salió un ala de ángel blanca y la otra del lado izquierdo una ala de demonio rota.

Luis: lo siento.-dijo nervios.

Después de eso violeta lo golpeo en el pecho, para sacarle el aire, al terminar tan buena forma de arreglar las cosas, todos regresaron al mundo real, al llegar los padres de cada uno de los guerreros y niño elegido fueron reunidos en uno de los parques menos transitados, ay se les informo la situación, los padres aceptaron, pero solo porque violeta les ofreció, un viaje por los mundos más hermosos y reconocidos de por ellos, con gastos pagados, hospedaje de lujo, en los hoteles más caros, y dinero para que se compraran lo que quisieran.

Violeta: gracias por aceptar, bueno les presento él es miguel y será su mayordomo y guía en los diferentes mundos, aparte de traductor.-dijo mientras les presentaba a un pequeño robot.

Dicho eso los padres desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

Maya: soborno la forma más fácil de convencer a alguien mayor.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

En ese momento aparece impmon alterado.

Impmon: violeta el time Sonic esta, en la mansión.-dijo alterado.

CONTINUARA…

_**Bueno ese fue el capitulo de hoy asi que espero les guste aunque sigo dudando pero bueno.**_

_**Espero que allan tenido un buen inisio de año.**_

_**ATTE:SON VIOLETA HAMATO HIM UZUMAKI KAMBARA THE YIN-YANG.**_


End file.
